The Meaning Of A Soul
by Tia2
Summary: Begins right where "End of Days" ends. The first appears to Spike once again, trying to influence him. Could it be that the outcome of the war of good vs. evil depends on one vampire? And does Spike have the strength to resisted the first evil's seductive
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Note:** Hey All! This is my first Buffy fic so I'd really appreciated your opinion on it! I've been thinking about it for a while and just recently managed to put it into writing, so click on that little button on the bottom of the screen and give me your honest opinion, even if it happens to be a flame, as that is the only way to improve.

**Summary:** Begins just where "End of Days" cuts out, where Angel and Buffy are kissing and Spike is confronted once again by the first in the form of Buffy. From there, it goes into my own version of how the series should have ended.

**Chapter One: The First vs Spike**

"That bitch..." was the whisper that echoed in Spike's mind as he watched Buffy and Angel together. Spike swore his dead heart was breaking. He begged his body to move, let him to turn around, so he could just walk away from this sickening sight. His body; however, seemed to be in a trance, unable to turn from the image that would now be burnt into Spike's mind. The first, still in Buffy's form, continued to whisper to him.

"How could she do that to you? You've done everything for the slayer and how does she repay you? By kissing the one man you truly hate! You were just a substitute Spike. She never really wanted you...she just missed Angelus. You were just convenient." The first smiled as it echoed words Buffy had once said to him.

Spike tried to turn away, tune the first's seductive whispers out, but it was slowly drawing him in.

"Angelus has always taken what you've wanted away from you. He knows you're here...he can sense your presence, you know that. He knows you're in the shadows, watching...he knows that you love her too. He is relishing in that fact that he can hurt you again and that he can take the slayer away...your slayer." The first hissed in his ear. Spike could feel his anger swelling up in his stomach.

"My slayer..." He growled as Angel ran his hands down her back. The first held its hand out to Spike.

"Come with me Spike. I can give you everything you've ever wanted. I can help you to be who you were...William the Bloody...the slayer of slayers. You will be feared by all. I can help you let your demon out again William. Together we will bring this world into eternal darkness."

Spike shook his head, trying to block out the false promises the first was making. He glanced over at the first...at its outstretched hand, turning slightly towards it. Spike lowered his eyes to the ground, silently scolding himself for letting the first get to him.

"I'll help you get the slayer back. She'll be yours for all eternity." The first whispered. Spike snapped his head up, looking at the first.

"All you have to do is help me William...then everything is yours." The first took a step forward, hand still reaching for his.

Spike turned, facing the first and slowly lifted his hand to grasp the first's. His mind and heart were screaming, ordering him to remember something.

"I don't understand. All I do is help it...and I get Buffy." Spike reminded himself. His mind argued, screaming that is wasn't worth it. Spike paused, confused. His mind finally succeeded in resurfacing memories and images of their fights with the first washed over him. He remembered the vampires he released with his blood. The fight with Caleb, how the first had ordered him to kill the potential slayers, how he hurt Xander. He remembered all the people he had come to love in this world, people he would die for...Buffy, Dawn...hell even the Scoobies. Spike pulled his hand away and shot a look of contempt at the first.

"Sod off!" Spike swore and walked out of the shadows, his duster flying behind him. The first smiled as he walked away.

"You will make a strong general for my army of evil." Were the first's last words as it disappeared.

Spike watched Angel and Buffy as he walked into the room and couldn't help but notice how intimate their embrace was.

"Damn girl! Really knows how to hurt a guy." Spike thought, fighting down the doubts the first had successfully implanted. He stopped a few feet away from them and waited for them to acknowledge his presence. When neither of the moved, Spike interrupted.

"Well Peaches! I was wondering when the poof would show up! Nothing like killing the first evil to help redeem yourself." Spike called, mockingly, watching Buffy jump at the sound of his voice.

She pushed away from Angel and glanced at both him and the poof.

"Spike, I thought I felt your presence! You want to tell us why you were sneaking around in the shadows?" Angel growled angrily, obviously pissed off at Spike for interrupting. Spike smirked.

"Came after Buffy, to watch her back." Spike answered simply, shrugging his shoulders. Angel snorted in disgust.

"Yeah and you were doing a great job." Angel said, sarcastically.

"You don't seem to understand that she can take care of herself Peaches! She doesn't need us to rescue her! She can do just fine without you or me getting in the way." Spike answered angrily, turning to leave.

"Spike, wait...I..." Buffy started. Spike turned and glared at her.

"This is neither the time nor the place slayer!" Spike snapped, watching her wince at him using "slayer" as a title instead of the affectionate nickname it usually was.

Angel looked from one to the other, furious with them for ignoring him.

"Who were you talking to?" Angel called when Spike reached the doorway.

"What?" Spike snapped over his shoulder. Angel took a step forward.

"I heard you talking to someone. Who was it?" Angel demanded. Spike turned slightly.

"The first...it enjoys kicking you while you're down." Spike hissed, glaring at the two of them.

Buffy shifted from one foot to the other, obviously very uncomfortable with the situation. Buffy looked down at her feet.

"What did it say?" Buffy asked quietly. Spike looked out the door, into the night.

"That I would make a great general for its army." Spike almost whispered. Buffy looked up at him, the fear of losing him evident in her eyes. At least it would have been if Spike had been watching.

"That's because the first sees what you really are." Angel almost yelled, catching the look in Buffy's eyes. Spike looked up at him, puzzled. Angel smirked as he continued.

"You're a soul-less monster that is beneath the rest of humanity; a monster that feeds off the misery of others. A thing...that is not capable of love, kindness or any other decent emotion!" Angel ranted.

"You and the first have a lot in common Peaches." Spike answered his voice void of all emotion. He looked over at Buffy.

"Now I know why you like him so much!" Spike hissed. With that, Spike turned and walked out into the night.

"Spike, wait!" Buffy called, moving to run after him. Angel grabbed her wrist as she ran by.

"Where the hell do you think you are going?" Angel hissed.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going after him!" Buffy cried, pulling her arm away from his grasp.

"Why?" Angel asked angrily. Buffy turned to face him, her hands on her hips.

"Because he is vulnerable right now and we need him. We can't let the first get him again!" Buffy said firmly. Angel snorted in disgust.

"Again? He sided with them before? Why bother trying to save him Buffy? He's evil...that's where he belongs." Angel said, harshly. Buffy shook her head.

"No he didn't side with them...he was kidnapped and tortured because he wouldn't side with them! And that isn't where he belongs! He belong here...with me!" Buffy said angrily, though the last words were soft, almost to herself. Angel took a step back.

"You...you care for him?" Angel asked, shocked. Buffy nodded. Angel waited until her eyes met his to ask his next question.

"Do you love him?" Angel demanded. Buffy turned away from him, staying silent for a minute.

"Yeah...I think I do." Buffy answered so quietly Angel almost missed it. Angel began to pace, furious with the confession he had just heard.

"But we just...and I thought..." Angel struggled to make coherent sentences through his rage. Buffy sighed and walked forward, reaching for his hand. Angel snatched it away from her grasp.

"Listen Angel, you know that I'll always care about you, but it's not the same anymore. We've both changed and we just don't make sense anymore. We live in two completely different worlds now." Buffy explained, trying to make him understand.

"Then what the hell was that Buffy? We just kissed! I know it must have meant something to you Buffy!" Angel yelled, desperately trying to make her rethink her decision.

"It was a mistake Angel! You stepped in, helped me with the fight and it was almost like nothing had changed. I just let myself get caught up in the moment. It shouldn't have happened Angel...and please believe me when I say it will never happen again." Buffy said, softly as if trying to lighten the blow of what she had just said.

"Buffy...you can't mean that. He's a monster..." Angel pleaded. Buffy shook her head.

"No Angel...he's a hero and he is who I want to be with." Buffy answered simply. She walked slowly towards the door.

"Come on Angel...you can stay at my house until tomorrow night, but then I want you to go back to L.A...you don't belong here anymore." Buffy whispered over her shoulder and continued walking, Angel following behind.

Spike growled when he heard Buffy call his name.

"I finally understand that she'll never love me, and then we spend the most important night of my life together. She admits she feels _something_, getting my hopes up and then Peaches shows up and ruins everything as usual. As soon as the poof walks through the door, she totally forgets about me! Well that's it I'm done! As soon as this first thing is over, I'm gone. Buffy can live happily ever after with her poofty vamp!" Spike ranted mentally. He sighed as he reached into his duster for a cigarette.

"Alright so I'm lying. Couldn't leave Sunnyhell, even if I wanted to! Plus Buffy's not the only thing keeping me here. The lit' bit would be pissed if I left." Spike thought, lighting his cigarette.

"God, I'm turning into peaches! I need to kill something!" Spike growled, desperately trying to remind himself of what he was like before he met Buffy. He set off towards another cemetery.

"This soul is more trouble then its worth. It's turning me into a poof!" Spike thought as he finally reached his destination. As soon as he stepped into it he felt the presence of two vamps.

"Yes!" Spike hissed and took off towards them. He stopped a couple hundred feet in front of them and leaned against a tree, waiting for them to make their way towards him.

"I heard the slayer's got herself a pet vamp!" One of the vampires laughed as they got closer to Spike. The other vampire turned to him.

"Ya? You know who?" He asked. The first vampire nodded and laughed harder.

"Spike! Ya know, William the Bloody!" The two vampires laughed only a few steps away from Spike.

"Why those soddin'..." Spike cursed, mentally. He stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm not really her pet...more partner really." Spike mocked and attacked the first vamp.

He was staked before the second vampire had time to jump in. The other vampire shuddered as Spike smirked and took off running. Spike laughed as he threw his stake, watching as it shot through the vamp's chest.

"Ah! Nothing like killing to make you feel better." Spike thought and walked back to the house. He stood outside the door, wondering if Buffy had given his cot to Peaches. Spike sighed.

"I really got to move back into my crypt!" Spike thought as he walked through the door. Not feeling up to finding out if Peaches was in the basement, Spike looked around the house, searching for a place where he could be alone. He moved into the dining room and noticed a piano that lay against the wall closest to him.

"Finally something that will help." Spike mumbled and sat at the piano bench. He gently placed his fingers on the keys and played the sad, quiet melody he had committed to memory as William. He closed his eyes, giving himself over to the notes. He released all his love, pain and jealousy, using them to alter the music and listened as it grew louder, the notes coming faster.

He was so absorbed in his music; he didn't notice Dawn until she was standing beside him. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, he stopped.

"No, don't stop. That was beautiful Spike! I didn't know you could play the piano!" Dawn exclaimed. Spike smirked.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me." Spike dropped his eyes down the keys. Dawn dropped down onto the piano bench beside him.

"I'm sorry..." Dawn said after a minute. Spike looked at her, surprised.

"For what Nib- Dawn." Spike asked, stumbling over the nickname he wasn't allowed to use.

"For being such a jerk to you. For not giving you the credit you deserve for all that you have been through." Dawn continued, looking at nothing.

"I betrayed your trust Dawn. I hurt you and Buffy after promising not too. I understood why you acted the way you did." Spike sighed, shuddering as he remembered the look of contempt he had seen in her eyes.

"Yeah...but that wasn't all your fault." Dawn countered.

"How do you figure that?" Spike asked.

"Well...after Buffy rescued you from the first...we had a little talk. I was angry at her for letting you stay in our house...especially after what you had done to her." Dawn started. Spike kept his head down, trying to block out the screams and flashes of memories.

"She told me about your relationship with her...and I came to realize that what happened was just as much her fault as it was yours. Not saying that she deserved that...or that you were right in doing it...but it was the only thing you thought would reach her." Dawn sighed.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked, shocked that she was somewhat defending his actions.

"Spike...your whole affair with Buffy was based on sex and violence. Buffy said that she was horrible to you...that she would always beat you before she had sex with you. That was the only way that you thought you could connect with her. So when she dumped you and wouldn't listen to anything you were saying...you fell back on how you knew to connect with her...sex and violence." Dawn finished. Spike's eyes dropped to the piano bench, unable to understand how exactly either of them had forgiven him for such a thing.

"I wanted to talk with you then...but everything has been so crazy..." Dawn mumbled. They sat in silence for a moment, neither sure how to continue.

"I missed you." Dawn finally said.

"I been here the whole time Dawn." Spike answered. Dawn nodded.

"I know...that isn't what I meant...I miss being friends with you." Dawn whispered, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I know...I've missed you too." Spike answered, wrapping his arm around her in a hug.

"Do you think we can be? You know...friends again?" Dawn asked.

"Of course we can...I always wanted to be Dawn." Spike squeezed her shoulder.

"Will you call me Nibblet again?" Dawn asked.

"Of course...you've always been my lil' bit." Spike chuckled. Dawn sighed happily.

"So...will you play something for me?" Dawn asked, hopefully. Spike shook his head.

"I don't know Nibblet..."

"Please? No one else will ever know! Please?" Dawn pleaded. Spike sighed, knowing he couldn't say no to her and nodded.

"Alright!" Dawn cheered.

"Everyone come into the dining room quick! Spike is going to play for us!" Spike's head snapped up to find a smiling Willow standing in doorway. Spike moved to stand when Dawn gently squeezed his arm.

"Come on Spike. They need a little break." Dawn whispered. Spike nodded again as the potentials crowded around.

"What do you want me to play?" Spike asked, looking around the room. Dawn smiled up at him from her new place on the floor.

"Whatever you want to..." was the answer.

"Ok...then I'm going to play one of my own songs." Spike announced and paused when he sensed the poof and Buffy enter the house.

"Are you ok Spike?" Dawn asked. Spike nodded and watched Buffy and Peaches take their places in the room.

"Here we go." Spike prepped the room and began the intro. The room immediately fell silent, surprised by the soft melody floating on the air. Spike closed his eyes and began to sing.

_I can't imagine all the people that you know_

_And the places that you go_

_When the lights are turned down low_

_And I don't understand all the things you've seen_

_But I'm slipping in between _

_You and your big dreams_

It's always you 

_In my big dreams_

Spike opened his eyes and looked around the room. Every eye was on him, starring at him in awe. The Nibblet was smiling at him, eyes shining with pride. She wasn't stupid; she knew exactly who this song was for. Spike smiled back and continued.

_And you tell me that it's over _

_I wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clovers_

_And you're restless, and I'm naked _

_You've gotta get out you can't stand to see me shaking _

_No _

_Could you let me go?_

_I didn't think so _

_And you don't wanna be here in the future _

_So you say the present's just a pleasant interruption to the past _

_And you don't wanna look much closer _

_Cause your afraid to find out all this hope _

_You had sent into the sky by now had crashed _

_And it did because of me _

Spike glanced into the corner of the room where all the Scoobies were, as he held his the last note. The whelp looked somewhat impressed, his one eye open wide. Across the table from him, Red and Anya were just smiling and gently swaying, enjoying themselves. Andrew looked like he was Spike's groupie, practically crying at the sight of him. The watcher and the principal were standing behind the table; faces indifferent, just watching how Spike interacting with the potentials. Faith was dancing by herself, hands moving up and down her body. She smiled seductively as she occasionally rubbed up against the principle, attracting his full attention in seconds. Peaches was still standing beside Buffy and looked somewhat surprised. Whether it was because Spike actually had musical talent or because he wasn't tearing apart the room, he wasn't sure. Finally, he locked eyes with Buffy and started the chorus.

_And then you bring me home _

_Afraid to find out that you're alone _

And I'm sleeping in your living room 

_But we don't have much room_

_To live_

Buffy tore her eyes away from his, looking down to the floor, suddenly finding her shoes extremely interesting. Peaches looked at Buffy and then back to Spike and glared. Spike just smirked, which only made him angrier. The Nibblet giggled, and Spike smirk softened into a real smile and he winked at her.

And I had these dream that I might learn to play guitar Maybe cross the country 

Spike paused and gave the potentials around him a sexy smile.

Become a rock star 

The girls giggled and whispered about how hot he was and how the slayer was crazy to let him go.

"I'm glad someone thinks so." Spike thought. He stole a glance at the corner again. Buffy was starring in his direction, smiling softly as he teased the girls. He winked at Buffy and gave her, her own sexy smile when she giggled.

_And there was hope in me that I could take you there _

_But damn it you're so young _

_Well I don't think I care _

_And if I hurt you then I'm sorry _

_Please don't think that this was easy_

Spike closed his eyes again, trying to block the images flooding his mind at his words.

"Soddin' soul! All it does is make me feel guilty! Wasn't worth it..." Spike tried to convince himself as he blinked back tears. He looked towards Buffy to see her staring off into space, a tear trailing down her cheek.

"God we were bloody awful to each other...no wonder she wants Peaches." Spike thought.

And you'd bring me home 

_Cause we both know what it's like to be alone_

_And I'm dreaming in your living room_

_We don't have much room_

To Live 

Spike let his head drop, his eyes fluttering shut, imaging the music that would be coming from the 'band' behind him. The entire dining room sat in silence, knowing there was more to the song, not wanting to interrupt him by asking silly questions. So they just waited, and watched Spike, listening.

_And Konstantine is walking down the stairs_

Doesn't she look good 

_Standing in her underwear_

_And I was thinking_

_What I was thinking_

_That we've been drinking_

_And it doesn't get me anywhere_

Finally Spike began playing the piano again, just hitting certain notes every now and again before he sang again.

My Konstantine came walking down the stairs And all that I could do was touch your long blonde hair And I've been thinking It hurts me thinking that these nights when we were drinking No they never got us anywhere   
Spike lost himself in the music, added accents where he hadn't put them before. He sped up the melody and opened his eyes, watching his hands fly over the keys. He leaned forward, pounding into the keys. He turned his head and again locked eyes with Buffy as he sang again.   
This is because I can spell confusion with a 'K' And I can like it It's to dying in another's arms And why I had to try it It's to Jimmy Eat World and those nights in my car Where the first star you see May not be a star I'm not your star Isn't that what you said What you thought this song meant   
Spike watched her reaction to his words and wasn't surprised when she looked away. He sighed and glared at Peaches, who glared right back. He felt a small hand on his knee and saw the Nibblet looking up at him with understanding. She gave his leg a little squeeze, urging him to continue.   
And if this is what it takes Just to lie with my mistakes And live with what I did to you All the hell I've put you through I always catch the clock It's 11:11 and you wanna talk It's not hard to dream You'll always be my Konstantine My Konstantine They'll never hurt you like I do No they'll never hurt you like I do No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no   
Spike gazed softly over at Buffy. This is to a girl Who got into my head with all the pretty things she did 

_Hey you know_

_You keep me up in bed_

Spike ripped away his eyes and stared straight ahead as he sang with contempt.

This is to a girl who got into my head 

_With all these fucked up things I did_

_Hey maybe baby you could keep me up in bed_

_My Konstantine_

_You spin round me like a dream_

_We played out on this movie screen_

_I said did you know I missed you _

_Did you know I missed you_

_Did you know I missed you_

_Did you know I missed you_

_Did you know I missed you_

_Did you know I missed you_

_Did you know I missed you_

Spike sang, searching through himself, looking for something. Just the tiniest moment or thought, something to tell him that his journey, the trials and the soul were worth the trouble. Were worth leaving Buffy for. When he looked back into Buffy's eyes...for a second...he found it.

I miss you 

Buffy's eyes began to water as he stared straight into her eyes. Spike glanced over at Peaches to find him looking at the ground. He looked back at Buffy and smiled softly.

And then you'd bring me home 

_And we go to sleep_

_But this time not alone_

_And you'll kiss in your living room_

_Oh no I know you miss me in your living room _

_Cause these nights I think that maybe that I miss you in my living room_

_We don't have much room_

_I said does anybody need that room_

_Because we all need a little more room_

_To live_

_My Konstantine_

The small dining room was silent as Spike finished. Spike kept his eyes on the keys, waiting for everyone's reaction.

"Wow..." Dawn whispered. Spike looked at her with a smile.

"Awe...come on Nibblet! It was no big deal." Spike answered quietly. At this, the rest of the room spoke up, complimenting the song. Spike smiled.

"Well it's about bloody time I wrote something worth listening too." Spike chuckled.

"I only have one question." Dawn started.

"What's that?" Spike asked.

"What does Konstantine mean?" Dawn asked. Spike's smile disappeared.

"Well...that's...it's a name." Spike stuttered. Buffy looked at him, puzzled.

"But why that name? I mean I've never heard it before...it must mean something." Buffy concluded. Spike shifted uneasily in his seat.

"It's part of a dead language I'd learned while traveling. Dru just loved it so we made the small village teach it to us before we killed them." Spike whispered, his eyes closing at the memories of what his dark lady and he had done to the village.

"But what does it mean?' Giles asked, somewhat intrigued.

"It means unicorn." Spike answered simply, decided he'd had enough with avoiding their questions. It was obvious they weren't going to give up.

"Unicorn? Why would you use unicorn?" Buffy asked.

"Because a unicorn is the most beautiful and the purest creature that exists. Men fall in love with the unicorn as soon as they see it, and obsess over it, doing anything to make it theirs. The unicorn is the symbol of light and everything that is pure and good in this world. And because..." Spike trailed off.

"Because what?" Dawn urged. Spike sighed in defeat.

"And because only one man has ever caught a unicorn." Spike answered softly. The whole room was silent.

"William the bloody awful poet strikes again." Spike mumbled. Buffy looked at Spike with tears in her eyes.

"Who?" Buffy questioned in a whisper. Spike looked down at the floor, refusing to answer the question. Angel cleared his throat.

"I have." Angel answered, and nearly everyone in the room shifted their attention to Angel. Buffy; however, kept her eyes locked on Spike, understanding the hidden message beneath all of this.

"What happened?" Dawn asked excited.

"Well back before I'd gotten my soul and Darla, Drusilla, Spike and I still traveled together; Darla had heard a story about the unicorn and had told Drusilla about it. They had both come to me and asked me to catch one for them, so they could keep it as a pet. It took me weeks, but I finally managed to catch it. It was beautiful, if I do say so, but its pure white coat seemed to get duller everyday. Then one night, we went out to go see it and Spike was standing next to the open cage, watching my unicorn as it ran away." Angel growled as he glared at Spike. Spike was immediately on his feet.

He was about to reply when the sound of glass shattering surrounded him.

"It's the first!" came a scream from the group.

Buffy looked around in a slight panic as the firsts' minions poured into the dining room. She immediately looked for Dawn. She spun in a circle, searching for her sister.

"DAWN!" Buffy yelled, continuing to circle.

"I'm here Buffy!" Dawn yelled. Buffy turned to the sound of her voice, finally seeing her on the other side of the living room. Buffy began to make her way through the fight when she saw Spike grab Dawn's arm, pulling her behind him. She locked eyes with Spike, who smiled slightly at her before nodding. Buffy, now convinced Dawn was safe, turned to the fight.

"Angel! Buffy! Try to get the fight outside!" Spike yelled to her and Buffy watched him as he grabbed Dawn's hand and pulled her towards the door. Buffy turned and quickly yelled at Angel to follow her.

They ran through the crowd, taking out anyone who was between them and the door. Buffy finally ran through the doorway to see Spike glancing in their direction. He then turned back to Dawn, pointing her in the direction away from the fight. Buffy watched as Dawn sighed while nodding and took off down the street. She smiled mentally as she faced off against her attackers.

"Sure she listens to Spike!" Buffy thought as she charged. Occasionally between kills, Buffy glanced in the direction Dawn had run off.

Spike was gracefully throwing punches and kicks, fighting with anyone who dared look in the direction Dawn had gone in. He made his way through the battle, black duster flowing behind him, killing whoever got in his way.

Buffy forced herself to focus back on her own fight and continued to attack. She moved through the crowd with practiced grace. Buffy took a step back to avoid breathing in the dust of a vamp, bumping into another. She turned quickly, weapon raised, ready to deliver the final blow. A familiar hand caught her wrist. Buffy looked up to see Spike smiling down at her.

"That was a little too close pet." He said quietly. Buffy smiled before catching a glance at something behind him.

"Watch out Spike!" Buffy yelled, pulling him behind her. Spike laughed as he turned, his back now touching Buffy's.

"Let's show them how it's done luv." Spike said and together they fought, slowing turning in a circle, watching each other's backs. Finally, Buffy had snapped the last neck and leaned back into Spike.

They sank to the ground, panting. Buffy crawled around his body so that she leaned against his side, laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Thank-you for looking after Dawn." Buffy whispered. Spike just nodded. After a minute Buffy stood slowly, pulling Spike up with her.

"I'm going to go check on the others. Can you go get Dawn?" Buffy asked. When he nodded again, Buffy wrapped her arms around him, kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Can we talk when you get back? There is something I need to talk to you about." Buffy asked softly. She watched as his eyes brighten.

"Of course luv." He whispered back and released her. Buffy smiled and turned to the others.

Spike watched as Buffy walked in the direction of a small group of potential slayers. He looked around. Peaches was off to the side, gasping in air he didn't need. All the other Scoobies were fine and searching for any injured who would need their help. Spike sighed and began to walk in the direction Dawn had gone in.

"Well done William!" Spike heard the gasps of the girls and turned slowly to face the first's image of Buffy.

"What do you want?" Spike hissed. The first just smiled.

"I believe I have something that you might like." The first called. It then stepped aside to reveal one of its minions holding Dawn, a knife at her throat.

"I don't like being rejected William the Bloody! And don't even try it!" The first yelled at Buffy, who was trying to reach Dawn.

"There is a protective barrier protecting us! If you or your witch tries something...she dies." The first smiled. It faced Spike again.

"Did you really think I'd give up that easily?" The first asked. Spike shook his head and walked towards the first.

"Well I kind of hoped you would. But come on...let her go! It's me that you want." Spike ordered, taking slow steps forward. The first nodded.

"You're right. You are the one I want. So I'm going to make a deal with you. Before I do, I want you to answer a question for me." The first said, grinning at Spike.

"What?" Spike snapped.

"Which would you choose? The life of this girl," the first gestured to the wide eyed Dawn. "Or your love for the slayer?" The first's twisted grin widened. Spike took a small step back.

"What do you mean?" Spike demanded.

"Well here's the deal. I'll give you the girl back, but in return I want...your soul." The first stated simply. Spike looked from a terrified Dawn to the shocked Buffy and back.

"Spike has a soul?" Spike heard Angel ask Buffy. Buffy just glared at him. The first smirked and walked over to Dawn, standing behind her.

"Now think about this carefully. Dawn is your best friend in this world. She is the only one who ever accepted you for who you were William; she's like your little sister. She's the one you can tell everything to; the first person who knew about your feelings for the slayer and the only one who realized those feelings were real. She's the only one you can really count on William and all you have to do is give up that soul for her to stay in your life." The first walked over to where Buffy was standing with Angel and started again.

"But if you do give up your soul for Dawn, you'll never win the slayer's love. I know you William, I can feel what you feel and we both know that you have never loved anyone the way you love Buffy. Even your feelings for Drusilla can't compare to what you feel now. But as soon as you give up that soul...all these humans are going to assume that you feel nothing again, that your love for Buffy isn't real. You don't have the chip and once the soul is gone they will hunt you down and kill you! They've never accepted you...even with your soul! You'll once again be beneath them all...just a monster that doesn't deserve to live." The first finished, walking towards Spike.

"So now William the Bloody...I ask you to choose. The life of this child...or your love for this woman." The first whispered harshly. Spike looked at Dawn, starring at him with a knife to her throat. Then he looked at Buffy, starring at him with tears in her eyes. He whispered that he loved her and turned back to the first.

"NO Spike! Don't do it! We'll find another way." Buffy yelled, slamming her fist into the invisible barrier.

"There is no other way..." Spike whispered and closed his eyes.

"My soul is yours." Spike announced to the first.


	2. It's Not All The Soul

**Author's Note:** Hey All! This is my first Buffy fic so I'd really appreciated your opinion on it! I've been thinking about it for a while and just recently managed to put it into writing, so click on that little button on the bottom of the screen and give me your honest opinion, even if it happens to be a flame, as that is the only way to improve.

**Summary:** Begins just where "End of Days" cuts out, where Angel and Buffy are kissing and Spike is confronted once again by the first in the form of Buffy. From there, it goes into my own version of how the series should have ended.

**Last Time On Buffy The Vampire Slayer:**

"So now William the Bloody...I ask you to choose. The life of this child...or your love for this woman." The first whispered harshly. Spike looked at Dawn, starring at him with a knife to her throat. Then he looked at Buffy, starring at him with tears in her eyes. He whispered that he loved her and turned back to the first.

"NO Spike! Don't do it! We'll find another way." Buffy yelled, slamming her fist into the invisible barrier.

"There is no other way..." Spike whispered and closed his eyes.

"My soul is yours." Spike announced to the first.

"I was really hoping you would say that." The first laughed and stepped aside to reveal one of her minions chanting the spell. He threw his hands out, focusing his magic on Spike. Buffy screamed his name as Spike collapsed to the ground. She watched as he thrashed from side to side, arm clenched around his chest. Buffy slammed her fists against the barrier.

"No." Buffy moaned as she fell to her knees.

"No...Not again!" Buffy screamed, shaking her head. Tears started to fall as Buffy continued to beat against the barrier with her fists.

"Please! Spike! God no!" Buffy cried as she watched in horror. She watched from her place on the ground as Spike's mouth opened in a silent shriek of pain. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to Buffy, Spike stopped moving. He lay there, panting hard, as a forbidding light, his soul, rose from his body.

"He's gone." Buffy whispered falling forward as the barrier disappeared. She wrapped her arms around her legs, pulling them up to her chest. She watched in horror, as the first walked towards Spike.

"Well William....Are you ready to lead my army?" The first asked with a smirk. Buffy shuddered as Spike growled.

"I already said no...so sod off!" Spike hissed, pulling himself to his feet. Buffy slowly looked over at Spike, not believing what she had just heard. She looked around, hoping that someone else would be able to provide some sort of explanation, but everyone else was in a group off the side, obviously trying to decide on the best plan to use to get Dawn back. Buffy stood and inched her way closer to hear the rest of Spike's conversation with the first.

"How are you...?" the first started. Spike smirked as he quickly broke the arm of the man holding Dawn captive. Dawn took one look at him and threw herself into his arms.

"Thought I would end up like peaches, did you? You really should have done your homework before coming out to play. When you lose you soul, you return to the way you were right before you got it. I'd already begun to change so I could be with these girls, so there really wasn't a difference between me now and the me with a soul." Spike explained, hugging Dawn tightly.

"I'll be back..." the first growled as it disappeared. Buffy slowly moved forward towards Spike. She stopped in front of him, watching as he slowly released Dawn and turned to face her.

"Are you...okay?" Buffy asked softly, shifting backwards slightly, ready for a fight if he started one. Spike took a step towards her.

"Well it hurt a little, but yeah...I'm alright." Spike answered, waiting for Buffy's reaction. Buffy threw her arms around him, kissing him softly.

"I thought I'd lost you!" Buffy cried, pulling him closer to her.

"It's alright luv." Spike whispered, hugging her tightly.

"I thought you would end up being like Angel and then I would have to hurt you...or worse...kill you." Buffy sobbed as tears ran down her cheeks. She shuddered as she spoke of killing him.

"And I know that I would never be able to do that. Never!" Buffy whispered furiously in his ear. Spike pulled away slightly, looking at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Spike asked. Buffy opened her mouth to reply.

"Buffy! Get away from him!" Giles yelled, pulling Buffy out of Spike's arms. Buffy wrenched her arm out of Giles' violent grasp.

"What the hell are you doing Giles?" Buffy yelled, moving back towards Spike.

"What are we doing? What the hell are you doing Buffy?" Angel hissed as he pushed through to the front of the group. Buffy glanced down; noticing the stake clutched in his fist and stepped in front of Spike, protecting him from an attack.

"Put that away Peaches! I ain't gonna hurt no one." Spike sighed. Angel lifted it, threatening him.

"I'll be the judge of that." Angel growled. Buffy stepped forward, knocking the stake out of Angel's hand.

"I think you should back off." Buffy hissed. Angel looked at her in shock.

"Why are you protecting him? He just lost his soul!" Angel ranted. Xander stepped forward.

"He's a monster Buffy! He isn't worth you protection."

"He isn't a monster!" Dawn yelled. She stepped closer to Spike, reaching for his hand.

"He just saved my life without his soul. He has always protected me. He doesn't need one." Dawn said softly, looking up at Spike. Buffy watched as Spike blinked back tears. He wrapped his arms around Dawn, pulling her into a hug.

"I can't let them take my lil' bit." Spike whispered, dropping his tough guy façade for a moment. Dawn began to cry as she finally took in what had happened and pulled Spike closer. Buffy turned around and looked at the group.

"He's not going to hurt us." Buffy said softly, mentally begging them to believe her. Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them.

"Buffy, I can't allow him back in the house; not with all the other girls there. He doesn't have the chip anymore. He could hurt or even kill us now. I'm not willing to risk those girls' live." Giles said firmly. Buffy shook her head in disbelief.

"After everything that has happened, you still don't trust my judgement?" Buffy questioned. The group looked anywhere but at her, silently answering her question. Buffy's eyes began to fill with tears as she took a step away from her once best friends.

"Buffy, luv, it's alright. I can see why they wouldn't trust me." Spike spoke up, softly. Buffy glanced at him to see him holding Dawn in his arms. She had nearly collapsed moments before from the emotional exhaustion. Buffy watched as Spike gently lifted Dawn off her feet, cradling her in his arms.

"Come on Buffy. Let's get the bit home to her own bed. I'll go back to my crypt and Red can do the big dis-invite spell. I can meet up with you and we can figure out a plan." Spike said. Buffy shook her head.

"You're crypt isn't safe. The first is still out to get you and I don't want you by yourself." Buffy argued ignoring the looks of disbelief Angel and Xander were giving her. Spike frowned.

"How about I stay in the house right next to yours then? I saw the bloke moving out a couple nights ago." Spike suggested. Buffy nodded slowly.

"That could work..."

"Can I go with you?" Dawn interrupted, looking between Buffy and Spike. Buffy smiled softly.

"We both will." Buffy looked into Spike eyes, which were wide with surprise.

"Now wait just one minute..." Xander started.

"No...I'm not leaving him alone. Since you are all so determined to keep him away from the house, then I'm going with him." Buffy stated firmly.

"Willow...do the spell. It will make everyone feel better. Cast one over the house we're staying in too...just in case." Willow nodded, sighing. Buffy then walked towards Spike, placing an arm around his waist, guiding him.

"Buffy! Why are you leaving us?" Xander questioned angrily. Buffy stopped her arm still around Spike's waist and turned towards the group.

"I need to be with my family."

Spike placed Dawn down gently on the bed, covering her with the blankets left from the pervious occupants. He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Good Night Nibblet." He whispered, walking to the door where Buffy was waiting for him.

"Night Spike. Night Buffy. I love you." Dawn yawned as she rolled over.

"Love you too Dawnie." Buffy answered as she closed the door. She looked over at Spike, who was shifting his weight from one foot to the next, uncertain of how to continue.

"So...what now?" Buffy smiled gently as she took his hands and led him into the master bedroom. She pulled him to the bed and sat down.

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier tonight." Buffy explained, tucking a loose hair behind her ear. Spike shook his head.

"It's alright. I get it. He was your first love. I can't compete with that." Spike muttered angrily. Buffy laughed softly, causing Spike's gaze to lock with hers.

"No Spike. He's pissed off because he can't compete with you." Spike's jaw dropped.

"What?" Buffy sighed and shrugged slightly.

"I'll always care for Angel, the same way you will always care for Druscilla. But that doesn't change what I feel for you." Buffy explained, taking his hand in hers. Spike looked down and linked their fingers.

"And...what do you feel for me?" Spike asked softly. Buffy looked up into his eyes, studying him for a moment.

"I love you." Buffy whispered. Spike stared at her in shock before pulling her to him. Buffy wrapped her arms around him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever been as scared as I was today." Buffy shuddered.

"I wouldn't have let anything happen to Dawn." Spike answered, running his hands up and down her back. Buffy pulled away so she could see his face.

"No...I meant when you lost your soul." Buffy's eyes began to fill with tears.

"I thought I was going to lose you. I thought that I would have to kill you. And I couldn't do that again...not to you...not after everything we've been through." Buffy cried. Spike cupped her face, wiping away her tears.

"Hey now. Come on...its alright Buffy. I'm still here." Spike pulled her into his arms.

"I'm still your little pet vamp...I'm not going anywhere." Spike whispered.

"You'd better not be going anywhere." Buffy huffed, tightening her grip on him. Spike kissed her neck lightly.

"Or what? You'll stake me? You're going to need something else to threaten me with after this little ditty." Spike answered, earning himself a giggle. Buffy pulled away, laying down on the bed. With a tug on his arm, Spike followed. Buffy wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. Spike smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"Spike?"

"Yeah luv?" Buffy sighed contently, closing her eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too pet."

"Wake-up! Hello! Come on you two!" Buffy snuggled deeper into Spike's embrace, mentally cursing whoever created younger sisters. Dawn jumped onto the bed, causing Spike to jump. He lifted his head and smiled sleepily.

"Morning Nibblet." He yawned, dropping his head back to the pillow.

"Oh come on! I sun-proofed the whole house already...plus the Scoobies are coming over soon." Dawn said, pulling on Spike's hand.

Spike yawned again as he was pulled into a sitting position. He opened his eyes and found Dawn staring at him intently.

"What?" Spike asked nervously.

"Why do you yawn? I mean, you don't need to right?" Dawn inquired. Spike shrugged.

"Habit I guess." Spike answered as he stretched. He looked down at Buffy, who was still lying down with her eyes closed.

"Come on Slayer. Get up!" Spike said, shaking her.

"But I don't wanna." Buffy whined, flipping a pillow over her head.

"Buffy come on! The Scoobies are coming! You need to get up." Spike ordered.

"Make me!" Spike winked at Dawn.

"Alright...but remember, you made it come to this." Spike said as he attacked her sides. Buffy immediately began to laugh. Spike chuckled when Dawn came over and started to tickle the backs of her legs and feet.

"Spike, Dawn...please stop!" Buffy laughed. Spike paused.

"Are you going to get up?" He asked. Buffy grabbed her pillow and hit Spike in the head with it.

"Never!" Buffy yelled, jumping up and hitting Dawn as well.

"Oh you are so dead." Dawn called, throwing a pillow at Buffy. Buffy ducked and giggled when Dawn's pillow hit Spike.

"Nibblet..." Spike growled, grabbing his own pillow. Dawn squealed and grabbed another one, hitting Buffy.

"That was your fault." Dawn giggled as Spike approached. He launched himself at them, tackling both Dawn and Buffy to the bed and began to whack them with his pillow. They both laughed as they tried to fight him off.

"Say Spike is the biggest bad and maybe I'll stop." Spike offered.

"Spike is the..." Dawn laughed.

"...Biggest bad." Buffy finished. Spike stopped and got off the bed.

"Alright then." Spike smirked and started to walk away. Buffy and Dawn looked at each other and each threw a pillow at Spike.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike cursed as Dawn and Buffy attacked him.

"Alright, alright! You win!" Spike cried. Buffy and Dawn jumped up giving each other a high five.

"Yeah, yeah...the bloody Summers women can beat the poor vamp." Spike stood, sulking.

"Who's the big bad now?" Buffy giggled. Spike smirked.

"I am...I let you win. Now go get ready for the Scoobies." Spike ordered, ushering Buffy into the bathroom.

"Let me win my ass!" Buffy swore as the door closed.

"Buffy! The Scoobies are here!"

"Shit..." Buffy swore as she pulled her hair into a messy bun. She rushed around the room looking for her things.

"Spike! Spike, where did I leave my make-up?" Buffy asked Spike, who was laying on the bed, waiting for her.

"I don't know." Spike answered, getting up. He walked over, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Buffy luv...come on. You don't need it." Spike grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the stairs. Buffy stopped at the landing and tugged on his hand.

"I love you." Spike smiled and kissed her gently.

"I love you too." He mumbled against her lips. Buffy smiled and took a deep breath.

"Okay...I'm ready." Buffy reached for Spike's hand again and side by side, they descended the stairs. Dawn rushed towards them.

"Oh good. Angel's still outside. It's shady enough. I didn't want to invite him in without you." Dawn explained quickly. Buffy looked toward the front door and then walked into the living room.

"He can listen from there." Buffy called. Spike laughed as he pulled her to a stop.

"Buffy luv...invite him in." Spike said, smiling. Buffy shook her head.

"He tried to stake you!" Spike nodded.

"Yes he did. But so did the watcher and the whelp and they still get to sit in the living room." Spike pointed out. Buffy looked at him and sighed.

"I thought out of anyone, you'd be the one to agree with me on this." Buffy mumbled. Spike smirked and pulled her to him.

"How can I gloat about having you all to myself if he isn't in the room?" Spike asked. Buffy laughed.

"I should have known." Buffy said, smiling. Spike turned and smirked at Angel.

"Peaches, won't you please come in!" Spike announced. Angel glared at him and walked past him into the living room, sitting in the chair farthest from Spike.

"Okay, we need to decide what to do with the first." Buffy commanded, standing next to Spike.

"Well let's decide what it wants." Giles commented, adjusting his glasses.

"It wants me. Pretty badly it seems." Spike said, sinking into a chair.

"I wonder why? I mean...what makes me so bloody special?"

"Maybe it is because you killed two slayers. Maybe it wanted you to kill Buffy." Dawn offered. Spike shook his head.

"That can't be it bit. I'm not the only vampire still here that has killed a slayer before." Spike mumbled. Dawned looked at him, puzzled.

"Really? Who...?" Spike responded by pointing at Angel. All eyes shifted to Angel.

"You never told us that you had killed a slayer!" Xander bellowed. Angel shrugged.

"It was a long time ago, before I turned Druscilla. Darla and I did it together. It only happened because she was weak from fighting another demon. Spike's the only one who has killed one when she was at full strength." Angel mumbled the end.

"That's because every other vampire has no sense of pride." Spike commented, absent-mindedly.

"What do you mean?" Dawn asked. Spike looked over at her, surprised.

"You can't take pride in killing something or someone while they are weak or by surprising them. The only honourable way to kill or die is fighting, when both parties are at full strength and are going to put everything they have into it. That's why I love fighting with the slayer." Spike nodded towards Buffy.

"She never held anything back...ever! She gave it everything she had...the same as I did. That's why we were so evenly matched. It was never about who had more skill as a fighter." Spike explained.

"If it was...I would have been dust a long time ago." Spike joked, winking at Buffy. Buffy laughed and nodded, showing that she understood what he was talking about.

"Alright...then if it isn't that, then what is it?" Dawn asked. Spike shrugged.

"The soul." Buffy answered softly, staring off into space.

"What?" Spike asked, looking over at her.

"It's got to be the soul. You are the only vampire in history to have won your soul back voluntarily. It has got to be something about your soul." Buffy explained. She looked at Giles.

"I think we should research it. Maybe there is some sort of prophecy, something that mentions it. It might explain the first's fascination with Spike and why it wanted to get rid of his soul." Buffy ordered. Spike stood and stuffed his hands into his duster.

"Just what I always wanted...more sodding research." Spike mumbled as he grabbed a blanket and followed Buffy. A hand shot out and stopped him.

"Just where in the hell do you think you are going?" Xander asked. Spike raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to help research." Xander shook his head.

"We already established this. You are not stepping one foot into that house. You're staying here!" Xander ordered.

"Bloody Hell!" Spike roared as he threw the blanket to the side of the room, storming out of the living room. Buffy sighed as he flew past her and rushed to the kitchen. She turned back and glared at Xander.

"You can't just ignore him and leave him out. Not when he is so involved." Buffy scolded. Angel stood, taking his place in front of Buffy.

"Listen Buffy, you made you choice. You choose to stay with Spike instead of with us. You don't get to make the decisions about the safety of those girls anymore." He growled. Buffy's jaw dropped.

"If I remember correctly, it was you who made the choice Angel. You shut us out, not the other way around. Spike isn't the bad guy here, soul or no soul." Buffy explained. She took a step forward.

"And in case you forgot, I'm the slayer. That means I am in charge and that I do get to decide what happens to those girls. They trust me, which is more then I can say about my so called friends. You on the other hand, you don't belong here anymore. Why you are still here, I'm really not sure, but if you are going to stay then you are going to listen to me. Deal with it!" Buffy hissed, glaring at Angel. She took a step back.

"That goes for all of you. You kicked me out before and you tried Faith out as the leader. We all know how that turned out. So whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me. I tried to keep it so that you helped me make the decisions, but you've proven time and time again that you don't agree with the way I do things. Spike and I are a team; he's not going anywhere. I can see that you are all having problems with that so you need to decide, right now. Either you follow me and accept Spike, or you are not part of this fight." Buffy growled, crossing her arms. She looked around, studying each member of the group as they stared at the floor. Finally, she locked gazes with Dawn, who was smiling slightly.

"Dawn, I want you to go with them and grab some books on ancient prophecies." Buffy said, turning.

"I need to speak with Spike."


	3. The Chosen or The Other?

**Hey All:** It's me again. Sorry that it took so long to update, but here it is…the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think…how you think the plot is progressing. Flame or comment, either one would help. Thanks!

**Summary:** Begins just where "End of Days" cuts out, where Angel and Buffy are kissing and Spike is confronted once again by the first in the form of Buffy. From there, it goes into my own version of how the series should have ended.

**Previously On Buffy the Vampire Slayer:**

"And in case you forgot, I'm the slayer. That means I am in charge and that I do get to decide what happens to those girls. They trust me, which is more then I can say about my so called friends. You on the other hand, you don't belong here anymore. Why you are still here, I'm really not sure, but if you are going to stay then you are going to listen to me. Deal with it!" Buffy hissed, glaring at Angel. She took a step back.  
"That goes for all of you. You kicked me out before and you tried Faith out as the leader. We all know how that turned out. So whether you like it or not, you're stuck with me. I tried to keep it so that you helped me make the decisions, but you've proven time and time again that you don't agree with the way I do things. Spike and I are a team; he's not going anywhere. I can see that you are all having problems with that so you need to decide, right now. Either you follow me and accept Spike, or you are not part of this fight." Buffy growled, crossing her arms. She looked around, studying each member of the group as they stared at the floor. Finally, she locked gazes with Dawn, who was smiling slightly.  
"Dawn, I want you to go with them and grab some books on ancient prophecies." Buffy said, turning.  
"I need to speak with Spike."

All Buffy could hear as she walked into the kitchen was the slamming of cupboards and the occasional muttered curse. She stood in the doorway and watched as Spike ran around the kitchen, game face on, getting himself breakfast.  
"Just who the bloody hell do they think that are?" He growled. He poured a packet of blood into a mug and shoved it into the microwave. After slamming the microwave door, he growled for extra emphasis before turning around. Spike shifted back into his human face when he saw her.  
"What?" He snapped as he fell into a seat. "Shouldn't you be over at home base researching?" Buffy watched him, slightly amused and raised an eyebrow.  
"And leave a soulless, chip-less Spike alone in the house? Yeah right! You might eat someone." Buffy joked. Spike just looked at her before getting up to retrieve his mug.  
"That was a joke. You know, the 'ha ha that's funny' kind." Buffy sighed. Spike shrugged.  
"It wasn't funny slayer." Buffy stomped forward.  
"Don't 'slayer' me. We should talk about what just happened! You can't avoid talking about it!" Buffy argued.  
"No…that's your job!" Spike snapped, slamming his mug down. Buffy's eyes narrowed as she crossed the room to the table.  
"And here I was thinking that we had moved past all this. Are we back to throwing each other's pasts in our faces?" Buffy said angrily. Spike growled, standing.  
"We never stopped!" Spike argued, crashing his hands down of the table.  
"Everywhere I go in this bloody town people remind me of all the horrible things I've done in my past and how much I don't belong here! They use my past against me and try to convince me that I don't deserve to be with you! What's more is I'm starting to believe them!" He pushed away from the table, pacing as he ran his hands through his hair.  
"I never should have come ba –"Spike's muttering was interrupted by Buffy's fist connecting with his jaw. He fell to the floor, groaning as he rubbed his jaw. Buffy jumped on top of him, straddling his waist, pushing him back to the ground.  
"I really can't believe you! Are you really that stupid? Do you not realize what you are?" Buffy threw up her hands in frustration.  
"What am I?" Spike asked, banging his head on the tiles.  
"You are a vampire who won his soul back. You weren't cursed with it. You won it back! Even before that you had better control over your demon then anything or one I've ever met. You turned your back on your own kind so that you could help the slayer, your mortal enemy. You are the vampire who has proven to me time and time again that you can be trusted and who has proven to the world that you DO belong here. And you're…" Buffy choked as tears filled her eyes. She looked down into his eyes, cupping the side of his face.  
"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You made me who I am. You're my family and you belong here with me and Dawn. I know we had a tough time getting here…and that we both made a lot of mistakes." Buffy paused, looking away. Spike sat up, pulling her closer to him. Buffy pulled away, looking into his eyes.  
"That only made us stronger Spike. It is what makes what we have so special. The fact that we went through everything we did and we can still forgive and love each other just proves to me that this is it for me. That this won't end up like all the other relationships I've had." Spike kissed her.  
"You know I'd never hurt you like that." Buffy nodded, looking away from his eyes.  
"I do know that…but this isn't about me Spike. This is about you and how you feel. We're about to face an apocalypse Spike and I don't want you to go into this fight regretting that you ever got involved." Buffy sighed as she looked up at him again.  
"If you feel that there isn't anything here worth fighting for…I want you to get out of here. I couldn't bare it if something happened to you, but it would be that much worse if I knew you got hurt fighting for something you didn't believe in. If you really regret coming back…if you really want to leave Sunnydale…I won't stand in your way. "Buffy finished, moving to get off his lap. Spike yanked on her hand, pulling her back down.  
"Now don't be a stupid git! You know that you and the bit have always been my reasons for fighting the good fight. You two are all I need! I'm just frustrated…that wanker won't let me help and I don't like that I'm putting you two in danger by being with you." Spike sighed pressing his forehead against Buffy's. Buffy kissed him softly.  
"We love you…I love you. We will face this thing together." Buffy whispered.  
"Awe! That's so cute." Spike looked over Buffy's shoulder to see who it was.  
"Umm…why is that pile of books talking to us luv?" Spike asked, chuckling. Buffy got up and pulled him to his feet.  
"Very funny." Dawn snorted as she dropped the books on the kitchen table.  
"But really Spike…you left the living room too early! Buffy totally told off Angel and the Scoobies! She was all like 'Angel, you don't belong here anymore!' and he was like crying! Seriously he was heartbroken. And then Buffy was all like 'accept Spike and follow my orders or you aren't part of this fight!' I thought Xander and Angel were going to have heart attacks they were so mad!" Dawn explained as she sat down. Spike glanced over at Buffy.  
"Is that right?" Spike asked, slipping an arm around Buffy's waist.  
"Standing up for me pet?" Buffy nodded.  
"Of course I am. And then I told Dawn to go and get all the books on ancient prophecies. And here we are." Buffy finished, gesturing towards the books.  
"I decided that if I can't bring the vamp to the research then I'd have to bring the research to the vampire." Buffy smiled.

"We need to do something!" Angel growled as he stormed as the living room.  
"What would you have us do?" Giles sighed, ripping his glasses off his face.  
"Spike needs to go! We need to get rid of him! We can't trust him." Xander sneered, sitting on the couch. Willow shook her head.  
"But Buffy trusts him! When has she ever been wrong?" Xander glared at her and gestured towards Angel.  
"We tried the whole with soul, without soul thing. It didn't work out."  
"Spike isn't Angel." The group looked up to see Faith and Wood in the doorway.  
"You know, I heard a lot about Spike, from you guys and from B and I got to say, I don't really see anything wrong with the guy. I kind of think he really loved her, even before the soul. And…I trust B. If she says that he's ok…then I believe her." Faith finished, leaning against the wall. Willow smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. Wood snorted in disgust.  
"A creature that can kill an innocent and feel no guilt does no deserve our trust." Wood sneered. Faith turned, regarding him sadly.  
"Sorry you feel that way. But haven't you spoken to him recently! He's truly sorry for what he did. He understands what he did was wrong!"  
"That doesn't mean that he can take it back!" Xander argued.  
"And that doesn't mean that we can trust him now." Angel finished. Faith faced off against Angel.  
"Then how is it that you all come to have so much faith in me!" She yelled. The group fell silently, unsure of where she was heading.  
"Do you not remember me driving a stake through a man's heart?" Faith asked quietly, staring straight ahead. Xander shuffled his feet, obviously uncomfortable with the memory.  
"That was an accident." Xander stated.  
"But did I care that he was dead? No…no I didn't. In fact, I fell in love with the power, with the rush that it gave me. That is why I joined with the big bad! Do you remember this now? Remember how I killed again? Remember the professor? I killed him too. To me, killing him was…amazing." Faith stared into space, remembering the sensations the killing brought.  
"I stabbed him in the chest with my brand new knife. I watched him take his final breath, as he let out his final gasp of pain. I felt it, felt his warm sticky blood running down my arm. I had the power to grant death and no one could stop me. I felt invincible." Faith finished in a whisper. She looked around to all the stunned faces in the room, finally landing on Wood.  
"So how is it that you can forgive me and not Spike. What makes us different? A soul? Because I accomplished all the same things and I had one." Faith asked, throwing her arms up in frustration.  
"So really, what is it that you don't trust about him?" Faith asked.  
"Is it really that you don't believe he can be a better person? Or is it that you don't _want_ him to be able to be a better person?"

"How the sodden hell do you do it?" Spike sighed, slamming shut yet another book.  
"Do what?" Dawn asked, not looking up from her page. Spike stood, twisting from side to side, stretching out all the kinks in his back.  
"Go through all these…books every time there is a new big bad. I never realized how much work went into being a white hat. I obviously chose the wrong side." Spike glared at the never ending pile of books he was responsible for.  
"That is because you never actually helped out with the research before." Buffy pointed out, squinting down at the page she was reading.  
"I don't exactly remember ever seeing you hunched over a book before either pet."  
"Well that's because I…I do…I'm the Slayer." Buffy stuttered. Spike rolled his eyes.  
"Yeah…and?" Spike gestured her to continue. Buffy stared blankly at him.  
"And, I do…I do the slaying. I shouldn't have to do both! That's why I recruited Scoobies." Buffy answered. Spike opened his mouth to reply when he was cut off by Dawn's shriek of excitement.  
"Guys, I think I found something." Dawn said as she rushed to the other end of the table. Spike and Buffy leaned in, both squinting slightly at the language at the page. After a minute, Buffy looked up at Dawn.  
"Dawn, it isn't in English. I don't know what it says." Dawn rolled her eyes.  
"I know. I'm not sure of the exact translation, but I do know that, that word translates to soul and that other one to final war. I thought I could take it to the Scoobies and see if Giles or Willow could help with it." Dawn frowned as Spike snapped for her attention.  
"Paper…pen." Spike stated. Dawn ran for the supplies.  
"You can read that?" Buffy asked, somewhat impressed. Dawn came back to the table, handing Spike a piece of paper and a pencil. Spike looked up at the pencil and raised an eyebrow. Dawn shrugged.  
"It's the only thing I could find. Just be careful." She laughed slightly. Spike took it and looked back at the text.  
"Yeah luv…it's an ancient demon language; learnt it after a couple years as a demon. Angelus liked to be able to use prophecy to his advantage; liked to know what was coming." Spike explained as he translated the passage.  
"Why didn't he learn it himself?" Dawn asked. Spike snorted.  
"Because he's an idiot. Didn't have an understanding of languages at all. It took him forever to learn what little he does know. Bloody poof." Spike mumbled as he finished. He placed the pencil down and took a deep breath.  
"When light is threatened to be smothered by the dark; one shall determine the end. The slayer shall choose, bestowing her light upon the dark who chose the spark. The chosen and the other must face each other; but it is the chosen that shall tip the scale. The chosen will lead the world to the light, or suffocate it with the dark." Spike placed the paper back on the table, and scratched his head.  
"Haven't got a sodden clue what that means." Spike sighed. Buffy shook her head.  
"No, me neither. Dawn, I think that maybe you should take this over to Giles; see what he can make out of it." Dawn nodded, grabbing the sheet of paper.  
"Spike, I think you should keep looking through this book. See if you can find any other reference to that prophecy." Spike sighed.  
"Great, more bloody research."  
"Angel and I are going to patrol." Spike's head snapped up.  
"You and the poof! Buffy, I can go with you. I'll do this when we get back." Spike said, getting out of his seat.  
"No. Don't worry. We'll patrol different cemeteries, that way it will get done faster. I want to get back here to check out that prophecy. I just really need you here." Buffy answered. Spike nodded.  
"Go on then. The pillock is waiting."

The first stared out at the sleeping city of Sunnydale; soon to be it's new home. A gentle wind blew and yet, not a single blonde hair moved out of place. It just stared, admiring how calm it looked. Yet, it wasn't. Somewhere in that city, there were little insects just waiting to be squashed. A smile crossed its face at the thought of the group of girls that hoped to stop it. The smile faded. A group of girls with the chosen…  
Damn it, who knew that one girl, would hold so much power over a vampire. The thought of a vampire with a soul was sickening enough, but to have to work beside one was torture. Well, it didn't matter. There were other things that could be done. The first still had a couple of surprises for the slayer and the chosen. Besides, the chosen had weaknesses, he had already displayed that. The other too had displayed his weakness for the slayer. The other has already chosen, has already picked his side. Maybe that could be used to its advantage. Maybe the position of the other can be used to sway the position of the chosen.  
The first smiled, knowing that the memories of the form it took on, the slayers form would help in its mission.  
It turned towards its minions, motioning for one to come closer.  
"Bring him to me."

Somewhere in the distance, Angel was surrounded.  
Somewhere in the distance, Angel was outnumbered.  
Somewhere in the distance, Angel's world went dark.

**Hey:** Let me know what you think. If you have any ideas of howI can improve that prophecy that would be a lot of help too! I majorly suck at the cryptic!Review!


End file.
